So lonely
by Nafrayu
Summary: One-Shot. Les pensées de Loki la veille de l'attaque en Allemagne, entre tristesse, amertume et colère.


**Note:** Bonsoir tout le monde! Alors alors j'ai décidé de me lancer et d'écrire un OS sur un de mes personnages préférés de Thor et The Avengers, Loki (le seul, l'unique). J'aime énormément sa personnalité complexe, son appartenance à deux peuples à la fois et le fait qu'il soit tiraillé entre la tristesse et la vengeance (et le fait que Tom Hiddleston soit absolument PARFAIT dans ce rôle joue également un peu j'avoue ^^ ). Peut-être qu'après cet OS, je publierais une fic plus longue avec ce personnage :)

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

**So lonely**

Loki regardait la foule d'humains qui grouillait devant lui. Ils étaient si petits, si fragiles, semblables à de simples fourmis. Ils étaient son futur peuple et cela le réjouissait, il y avait tant de chose à faire ici. Il était à deux doigts de conquérir ce monde, de le dominer et d'asservir ce peuple si cruel et bassement guerrier.

Les humains étaient tout simplement misérables, petits, faibles, manipulable et corvéable à merci. Sans chef, ni Dieu à leur tête, ils passaient leur temps à se faire la guerre, s'entretuant sans la moindre pitié, ni retenue.

Loki n'aimait pas ce peuple, clairement pas. Cependant il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, bannis d'Asgard, rejeté par ce qu'il avait cru être son peuple, il n'avait sa place nulle part et il ne savait plus réellement qui il était vraiment. Ou plutôt si, il était un Dieu et un Dieu se devait se gouverner un peuple et la Terre avait grand besoin de cela.

Il marchait incognito parmi les humains, il souhaitait connaître le peuple qu'il allait bientôt gouverner. La Terre avait besoin sans nul doute de quelqu'un comme lui, de quelqu'un qui avait de l'ambition, qui avait de la puissance et qui saurait leur dire la meilleure façon de fonctionner.  
Ainsi il prouverait à Asgard, à son père et sa mère... Et à Thor qu'il était lui aussi capable de grandes choses, qu'il était lui aussi capable de gouverner et de diriger tout un monde.

Depuis qu'ils étaient enfants, Loki avait toujours ressentit l'amour démesuré de son père avec suspicion. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans ce comportement, quelque chose qui ne collait pas. Au départ il avait simplement cru que son père compensait le fait qu'il avait choisit Thor dès le début comme héritier du trône, et ensuite il avait comprit.

Il n'était qu'un enfant adopté. Il était le fils de Laufey le géant des glaces, il n'avait été qu'un simple bébé déposé dans un temple puis récupéré comme une relique ou trophée de guerre qu'on veut mettre à l'abri. C'était la raison pour laquelle, il avait voulu détruire Jötunheimr, la terre natale des Géants de Glace, il voulait anéantir toute trace de son éventuel passage là-bas, il voulait anéantir la possibilité même d'être des leur. Voilà pourquoi il avait tué Laufey de ses propres mains.

Son père avait pathétiquement tenté de se justifier, clamant qu'il voulait le protéger, qu'il voulait qu'il se sente comme les autres. Il n'en avait pas cru un mot. Il n'était pas un enfant chétif, il n'avait pas besoin de protection, il pouvait être aussi fort que Thor. Personne ne l'avait cru, il se retrouvait donc sur Terre, seul. De toute manière il n'appartenait à aucun peuple. Il ne venait pas d'Asgard, il ne venait pas de Jötunheimr. Il ne venait de nulle part.

Avançant tranquillement parmi les humains, il observa ces hommes et ces femmes qui n'avaient aucune idée que leurs vies allaient changer d'ici peu. Personne ne faisait attention à lui, personne ne se doutait qu'un Dieu circulait librement entres les rues de la ville. Son regard émeraudes tomba sur deux enfants, deux jeunes garçons qui jouaient en riant. Ils lui rappelèrent Thor et lui lorsqu'enfant ils parcouraient le palais en jouant et se bagarrant bruyamment jusqu'à ce que leur mère excédé viennent mettre un terme à la dispute fraternelle.

Ce temps d'insouciance était révolu et ce genre de pensées stupides et puériles ne devaient pas entacher sa mission. Ignorant la nostalgie, la tristesse et l'amertume qui menaçait de s'emparer de lui, Loki se dirigea vers un immense bâtiment fait de pierres blanches. Après avoir questionné un pauvre homme qui passait par là un peu plus tôt, il avait apprit qu'il se trouvait dans un pays appelé _Allemagne_.

Son regard vert émeraude balaya la ville de Stuttgart une dernière fois et un sourire étira ses lèvres fines.

La conquête allait commencer.

**FIN.**

* * *

_Ça vous a plus? :)  
J'entame une fic plus longue ou pas?_


End file.
